Saisons
by Aiyushan
Summary: Series de 4 One-shot sur chaque Saison, le premier:Hiver  Tyllen


Titre: Hiver

Auteur: Aiyushan...

Béta: Ma Wis-chan ^^

* * *

><p><span>Hiver<span>

Allen s'étira, gouttant avec plaisir à une nouvelle journée de calme. Il était assis, les pieds dans le vide, sur l'une des rares fenêtres ouvertes à l'étage de la section scientifique. Il s'apprêtait à aller manger quand un hurlement retentit dans la salle d'à côté. Il s'y précipita :

"-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

-Komui a encore inventé une potion étrange ! S'exclama Reever.

-Quoi ? S'alarma Allen.

-Il faut l'attraper, "hurla Jhonny

Tous courraient après l'intendant fou quand celui-ci glissa, et la potion qu'il tenait vola, vola,vola... pour retomber devant un Allen pétrifié. Au moment de la fracture de la fiole, un grand panache de fumée s'éleva, et quand il retomba, se trouvait a la place d'Allen un magnifique loup.

Il était entièrement blanc, sauf la patte avant gauche, qui était noir. Il avait une fine trace rouge sur l'œil droit.

"-Allen ? "Demanda timidement Komui.

Le loup le regarda, puis, sans signes avant-coureur, se jeta sur Komui, et lui lança un regard qui disait : 'Komui, si je ne retrouve pas vite mon apparence, je vous tue...'

Allen (le loup) se releva et interrogea du regard les scientifique présent. Tous étaient absorbés par ses yeux dorés.

"-On fait quoi ? Demanda finalement Jhonny.

-On dit qu'Allen est parti en mission. Déclara Reever.

-Euh... commença Shifu (les trois amis de la branche asiatique avaient été transférés quelques jours plus tôt) Walker-san était en convalescence, non ?"

Plusieurs regards se dirigèrent vers le loup qui approuva de la tête.

C'est ce moment que choisis Lavi pour débarquer :

"-Komui, y a un Noah dehors, il dit que si on lui livre pas Allen, les Noah attaqueront le QG. Et il dit aussi qu'il sait qu'Allen est ici... Qu'es que c'est ?"

Le regard de Lavi venait de croiser celui pas très content du loup...

"-Un loup... Depuis quand y a un loup à la congrégation ? Demanda Lavi très étonné...

-Depuis que Komui est grand intendant, répondirent la majorité des voix de la salle.

-Plus important, siffla Reever, on fait quoi pour le Noah... C'est qui ?

-Tyki Mikk, "répondit Lavi.

Allen releva la tête et grogna.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Jhonny, on pense aussi à toi.

-Il est hors de question de lui confier Allen, gronda Reever

-On lui a déjà dit, répondit Lavi, mais il persiste...

-On vas devoir se battre, déclara calmement Komui.

-Tu te fous de moi ! lui rétorqua Reever. A cause de toi, Allen ne peut même pas se battre !

-Il est en convalescence, fit remarquais Shifu pour la deuxième fois.

-Et puis le loup a l'air de vouloir en découdre, remarqua Lavi."

Les principaux protagonistes se tournèrent vers Allen, qui se faisait retenir par cinq scientifiques.

"-Bon, déclara alors Reever, on vas combattre."

Tous le monde se dirigea vers la porte principale de la congrégation, devant laquelle le Noah attendait entouré par les quelques exorcistes présents a la congrégation.

Arrivé a celle-ci, le loup rechigna a sortir, il préféra écouter de l'intérieur.

"-Alors ? Demanda le Noah.

-On refuse de te livrer Allen, rétorqua Lavi.

-Hey ! J'ai jamais dis 'livrer', j'avais dis confier, "grogna le Noah.

Le loup sourit, il reconnaissait bien là Tyki Mikk, le porteur de la mémoire du troisième apôtre.

"-De tout manière, soupira Komui du haut d'un Komulin (tous :...-_- Mais de où il sort ? Aiyu : A vrai dire j'en sais rien, mais avec un exorciste en moins vous en aurez peut-être besoin...* grand sourire innocent* Wis : Pour quoi ? Pour se faire démonter ? Aiyu : Entre autres^^) Allen, vient juste de partir en mission au Canada...

-Ah bon, fit le gris avec un sourire... Pourtant je sens sa présence ici...

-Mais que lui veux-tu à la fin ? Grommela Lenalee.

-Bah rien de particulier, fit remarquer Tyki, c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui c'est la saint Valentin..."

Un grand silence se fit, pour deux raisons :

1er : Un magnifique loup (Aiyu : Allen, donc^^) venait de se jeter sur le Noah.

2eme : La saint Valentin... tous le monde avait oublié ce jour...

"-Allen... bégaya Tyki face au loup.

-... grognement d'approbation.

-Hein... Mais vous m'aviez pas dit que c'était Allen, s'exclama Lavi en jetant un regard de reproche aux membres de la section scientifique.

-Mais que t'es t-il arrivé ?" s'alarma Tyki...

Le loup jeta un regard meurtrier au grand intendant.

"-Ah, d'accord, ton grand intendant a encore faits des siennes... devina Tyki.

-...second grognement d'approbation.

-C'est pas très grave, sourit le Noah sous le regard courroucé d'Allen, T'es mignon comme ça."

Le loup se blotti affectueusement contre lui.

Le Noah fini par se relever et dit à Allen :

"-Tu viens ? tu es en convalescence il me semble, et je ne suis pas sûr que tu partes en mission tout de suite dans ton état..."

Le loup le suivit, et les deux disparurent dans la foret.

* * *

><p>Aiyu : Vous aurez donc trois autres O-S, du Yullen, du Wisllen et du Tyvi, pour les trois autres saisons. Ah, oui, cet os c'était Printemps a la base mais finalement c'est devenus hiver a cause de la St Valentin... Il me fallait un raison pour la présence de Tyki-chan, et j'ai pensé à ça... Or la St Val, c'est en hiver... Découverte exceptionnel, n'est-il pas ?<p>

Tyki : Attend, le shonen vas me trahir avec le japonais et Wisely ?

Allen : Je suis toujours un loup !... Tyki... tu pars avec Lavi...

Aiyu*goutte de sueur* : Mais non, Pour toi Allen, je laisse le choix au lecteur de te laisser en loup ou pas. Et puis... Il faut que j'y aille... *pars en courant et hurle* Je veux pas mourir ! * s'arrête* Ah, j'oubliais, pensais a mes reviews, vous savez, ni elles, ni moi ne mordons^^ *Vois Tyki et Allen, et par définitivement...*

Petite note a ma béta : C'est horrible, quand on parle de Wisely j'ai l'impression que l'on parle de toi...


End file.
